The Chances
by Hot Summer Days
Summary: Mike/Kate. Set after 4th episode season 3. Please review and enjoy. First fic for Sea Patrol because they defiantly need more. Don't own Sea Patrol
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sea Patrol only the storyline….

Dinner was silent and slightly awkward after the comment on their relationship. Kate brought the glass of wine up to her lips and took a small sip glancing quickly at Mike as he suddenly cleared his throat.

"Kate, about what I said before I didn-"

"Mike its fine seriously. I know exactly what you meant." She picked up her fork and started to move her food around her plate.

"No what I wanted to say Kate was that I know it was against regulations but those months with you were some of the best of my life." Mike smiled shyly quickly breaking eye contact with her to look at his plate. Kate smiled.

"Me too Mike."

She blushed slightly then touched her ankle to his slowly tangling their feet together. The dinner carried on with more talking and laughing then before as the sun started to set slowly.

A chill blew through the wind blowing over Kate's shoulders making her shiver.

"Are you warm enough?" Concern over took Mike's face. "We can go to the couch or do you want a jumper?"

Kate cringed slightly. We can "go to the couch". It sounded like a bad pick up line and just brought up more memories of the old relationship. A small part of her wished it to be true, that he did still like her more than a colleague and friend but was quickly squashed by the reasonable part of her. No Kate, don't even go there don't even think about it you'll just hurt yourself again. Her mind was already off though. What was it that broke their relationship? Was it just because of the rules? If they had been in any other situation would they still be together? Maybe even married? Hang on what!? Did she just imagine herself married to Mike Flynn? Her responsible part started again. Kate seriously stop now…..

"Kate?" Mike's voice snapped her out of her dream.

"Yes?"

"The jumper would you like one?" He asked again eyes darting over her face.

"Uhh…Yes please that would be nice." She could feel her face growing warmer so quickly stood up and walked over to the couch.

Mike returned soon later with a thick brown jacket that looked old and comfortable.

"I hope this is okay. It's the only clean one I could find."

"No it's great, thank you." Kate replied as she reached out to take the jacket from him.

She pushed her arm through the first sleeve smelling the jacket. It smelt exactly like him, the ocean and some thing else that was exactly him, warm and gentle. Pushing her other arm through and pulling the jacket over her shoulders she closed her eyes and leant against the couch. She felt the couch move as Mike sat down on the other side of the couch.

She could also feel the affects of the wine kicking in after a day with only a small meal. Leaning her back against the arm of the couch and pulling her knees up to her chest she opened her eyes and looked at Mike who was opposite her. She studied the face she knew so well. His eyes, his nose, every line in his face and his mouth. Every part she loved and knew so well but wanted to know better.

Before she knew what had happened she had rocked forward on her knees now right up close to Mike sitting on her heels. The wine that she had drunk to take up time of talking lifted her hands to his lips tracing them slowly. She became aware of Mike closing his eyes under her touch. This pleased her letting the spark of hope she had ignite.

Becoming more confident she ran her fingers up his cheeks to his eyes gently brush her fingers over them. During this time she felt herself leaning closer to him. She could feel his breath on her lips and cheek. Then taking a giant leap she leant in locking her lips in a passionate kiss. His response was immediate. Kissing back letting out all the emotion that had been building up over the years. She pulled back to take a breath and was startled by his reaction not stopping, kissing along her jaw line down her neck pushing back his jacket to get access to her collarbone and shoulder. The wine she blamed it on but she knew that the wine had only been that push she had needed that this was her need that ran this. She pushed her leg over him pinning him to the couch. She felt his lips reach hers again and his fingers push under her shirt moving over her stomach and across her back.

This was going to be some night she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow an update the next day! Thank you to buffdino676 and Lau95 for reviewing!

Again don't own Sea Patrol!

Mike lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to sleep. He could feel Kate's gentle and even breathing against neck and the feelings of worry started to come back again. He knew they shouldn't be doing this. He knew all that it would bring would be the hurt all over again but had admitted to himself early in the night that he didn't care what happened in the morning. This was what was happening and he loved the feeling of Kate in his arms.

The sound of her even breaths. The feel of her hair. He loved everything about her. Admitting this to him self he stopped short. Everything about her? He _loved_ everything about her? The realization of how much he loved her started to dawn on him. It wasn't just as a friend it was way more than that.

"I love her" he spoke it out loud and felt it sink in. The sound of his voice stirred Kate. He heard her breath hitch them her roll over and relax again. The weight that was on his shoulders seemed to lift and drowsiness started to settle in. Wrapping his other arm around Kate's waist and pulling her closer he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Kate woke up suddenly after feeling a warm weight on her waist. Within seconds her memory came back to her. She was at Mike's house. In his bed. Naked. Even though she hadn't been happier than this in months, she felt like crying. It was too over whelming the feelings. She knew she still loved him, she had admitted that to herself a month after joining him on the Hamersley, but she also loved the Navy. Not that she would choose the Navy over him but she still loved it.

The ocean and the feeling of the adrenaline was her high. Her minded wondered to Nicky and ET. They were in love but they still remained on the ship together. Why couldn't they do that stay in a relationship and still be colleagues? They obviously wouldn't be able to tell anyone still but maybe just keep it quiet until something else came up. Kate smiled. Something would work but whatever it was she wasn't going to let go of Mike Flynn.

The sun started to seep through the blinds waking up Mike. He smiled as he saw Kate still in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt her stir. She pushed herself closer to him which made Mike smile even more. Lifting a hand he pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her again, this time on the lips. He felt her kissing back gently then more forcible. Smiling against her lips he pulled back.

"Good morning"

"Mmmm…" Kate let out a small sound before opening her eyes slowly. She let a small smile play on her lips before kissing him again.

"As much as I would like to continue this I was thinking that today we could go for a drive and then try and find some markets." Mike laid out his plan for the day to Kate looking for an answer in her face.

"That sounds nice." She smiled up at him searching his eyes. He knew just as well as her that they needed to talk but for now they would leave it and pretend like nothing was going to matter.

The drive was comfortable with small talk now and then but neither bringing up the topic of the Navy. Driving past a large grass oval they saw a market, loud and colourful with couples and families wondering around aimlessly. Mike turned to look at Kate and smiled. Around her it was all he seemed to do.

"Is here okay?"

"It's perfect." Kate couldn't help but smile. Every smile he gave her she would have to return. Mike stopped the car then leant over a placed a light kiss on her lips. He started to pull back when Kate leant in to him again and kissed him. Just as the kiss started to climb Kate's phone rang out load and clear. She pulled back and groaned. Searching through her bag she found her phone at the bottom. The caller ID showed up as Nikki. She considered ignoring it but decided against it. Answering the call she lifted it to her ear.

"Hey Nikki"

"Hey, how's your weekend?"

Kate grinned if only she knew. "It's really great."

"Sounds interesting you'll have to tell me about it later but Bomber, RO, Spider and I are going out for the day. Do you want to come?"

"Uh…I would love to but I have um… other stuff planned." She took a side ways glance at Mike who was playing with her fingers on her right hand.

"Ohhh" Kate could hear the smile on her friends face. "Okay then well we'll talk later then."

"Bye Nikki."

"Bye Kate. Have fun." Kate was sure she heard Nikki laugh lightly before she hung up.

Kate turned to Mike.

"Nikki things I have a secret boyfriend or something." She turned back to look at her bag in her lap and put her phone back in before closing it.

"Do you?" Mike asked.

Kate sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to talk about this right now and have the chance of ruining their day. She looked at him with pleading in her eyes. Mike caught on, even if he was still curious, and dropped the subject.

"Come on lets go" Mike quickly broke the silence. Opening his door quickly and closing it he walked around to Kate's door just as she was opening it. He grinned at her. "I was trying to be a gentleman. You're meant to wait for me to open the door."

Kate smiled. "Nah you're already a gentlemen." She shut the door lightly grabbing Mike's hand that he was holding out and pulled him along to the gate of the market.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was bright. They had spent the last few hours walking around the market. Mike had brought Kate a delicate silver necklace which she had got him to help put on straight away. They had then moved on to the fruit and veg section where they had brought a punnet of fresh strawberries and moved to the shade of a tree.

"What do you feel like doing now?" Mike turned to Kate after sitting under the tree for half an hour.

"Do you want to go home?" Kate could feel the time of them having to talk coming up and the drive home still was ahead. He nodded slowly and knew what was coming up.

"Come on." He pushed up from the ground. Then turned around and held out his hand pulling her up. As he helped her up he pulled her to his chest and gave her a deep kiss. Kate was startled at first surprised by it but gave in. The kiss wasn't filled with the urgency their other kissed had been filled with but like he was savoring the moment trying to put all his feeling's into that one kiss.

"Whatever happens you mean everything to me. I want you to know that." He whispered it his forehead leaning against hers.

Kate felt tears coming to her eyes. "I know." She whispered it just as quietly. Then closed her eyes and pulled back. "We need to go." She started to walk ahead of him leaving him behind her. The feeling of sureness from her earlier plans, of holding on to him and everything being okay, falling away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am really really REALLY sorry to everyone for taking a decade to write another chapter. This one is super short because I'm trying to fit in parts from the episodes into the story but still have it fit with my story. If you get what I mean. I will try to update again soon. Thank you to fantasy77, Tempe4Booth (you sort of kick started me to write again and you also have an awesome name), cathstaff, Roxy, Tank girl285, PakerGirl and Rosea!! Also DO NOT read the part at the bottom in bold if you haven't yet seen episode "Red Sky Morning" Episode number 8**

The ride to Mike's house was silent. It wasn't broken til they had walked inside the house and Mike had sat down on the couch. Still standing Kate ran her hand through her hair.

"Mike, I really have enjoyed…well all of this but I won't let myself get hurt again. Last time it took so long to get myself back together and I'm just trying to protect myself." She said this quick without making eye contact.

"Kate…Last time I was stupid. It won't be the same. I promise we'll work this out or something." He reached out for her hand as he said this but she gently pulled it away

"No Mike. See how do we know what that "something" might be?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Last time we said that we-" She felt herself choke up on the words but fought it. "That we loved each other and where did that get us?" She sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I don't want this to happen again okay? I'm sorry." Looking briefly at Mike's face before she left she saw confusion and sadness. Being too much Kate quickly turned around and walked towards the door.

"No. Please Kate don't do this. Please." Mike jumped up from the couch and grabbed her hand. Again she pulled it away.

"Mike. Don't." Shocked he dropped her hand and watched her walk away.

She was sitting on her bed hands in her hands. It had been a week since the night with Mike and the "talk" and the limited talking they had had to do was awkward. She heard the door to her cabin open and close and a weight sit down next to her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she could tell that it was Nikki.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She gentle asked. Kate shook her head. "That's okay." They sat in silence for a minute. Nikki gently rubbing Kate's shoulder occasionally.

"I'm okay Nik, thank you." Giving her friend a quick hug she wiped her eyes. "Does it look like I've been crying?"

"Nah you look fine." She gave a friendly smile.

"Thank you again Nik."

"Didn't do a lot. It's fine but if you want to talk I'm here okay?" Kate nodded. "Come on lets go get lunch."

**Spoiler!!!**

**Just quickly click review and remember spoiler!**

**Any help on how to fit the Kate/Buffer thing in will help heaps. I really don't like it if you haven't guess by how I'm writing Kate/Mike but someway to acknowledge it and maybe fit in jealous Mike. I'm playing around but just looking for suggestions. Thank you!**


	4. Update

Okay, now I know you probably all hate me because I haven't posted in awhile (HUGE understatement).... I'm sorry! Really. I'm currently writing a chapter thanks to Pertiwi for a review boost that has given me a kick. Just a hint I won't be trying to follow the episodes considering they've been finished for a long time.

I am super excited about season 4!!!! I can't wait and hopefully it will come soon (I'm hoping about tonight but know that it won't happen). I wanted to show you an awesomely awesome clip from youtube that I hope will make it a bit better... Some of you have probably already seen it but for those who haven't it's a advert for channel 9 (the channel sea patrol is on in Aus) with a heaps of little clips from different shows for 2010. When you open it you can watch the whole thing or just skip to about 45 seconds in and just watch! It only goes for like 2 seconds but watch!! Hopefully it will make you smile like it did to me and make you a little less mad at me for not updating in yonks (ages). Thank you!!

.com/watch?v=5uywg4cDmOo


End file.
